Sherry Ngelahirin?
by Pierre Nivans
Summary: baca aj, ga suka: ga usah baca !


SHERRY NGELAHIRIN?

Disclaimer: Capcom

Caution

OOC,AU dan nongol OC.

"Ritsu, siapa dia?" Tanya Konata ke gue, dia nunjuk seorang cewek, kayaknya seusia kita berdua, sedang membaca buku sambil...

Mengelus perut?

Ok, sumpah, ini kaga lucu banget, gue juga rada bingung, ini cewek hamil, laper atau isengin kita, seriusan, gua ga tau apa apa.

"Gua juga ga tau, Kon, lu kira gua kerabatnya dia? " Kata gue ketus sambil mengetok pala Konata, Konata pun megang kepalanya yang udeh bejendol tambah bejendol gara gara gua udah 2 getok dia sebelom gua getok dia gara gara nanya cewek-yang-hamil-laper-atau-isengin-kita ini, tau tau, si cewek ini ketawa kayak kuntilanak.

Mampus gua.

"E..enggak kok ! ce..cerita **Kocchimuite Miiko**nya lucu kok! ...k..ok...liatin aku kayak gitu.." kata si cewek gugup

Mampus Setingkat SMPTN.

"E...eto...a...n..o..." Kata Konata gelagapan, dia pun meluk gue kayak lesbi

Mati dah gua.

"K..a..lian...LESBONG?" teriak cewek itu, "aaah! Aku tidak mau anakku dikandunganku lesbian!"

Nah, nah ininih, sekarang kita dikira lesbi..

Matte, kandungan? Diperutnya? OMG...

"LO HAMIL?" teriak Konata, emang bego si Konata, lu denger aja tadi woi, ni anak kupingnya congek gua juga ga tau..., "EEK? Mampus dah aku..keceplosan..." kata cewek itu panik, dia pun nutup mukanya yang udah semerah tomat dicampur cabe ( maksod gue sambel sachetan atau botolan di supermarket.).

"BISA DIAM GA SIH !" Teriak sang pemilik Cafe itu, gilanya lagi...

Satu Cafe melototin kita...

Asem...

696966969696966969

"LO NIH! " teriak Konata sambil menjabak rambut ibu hamil itu ( Konata ganas nih sama ibu ibu hamil :takut), "Apa salahku, apa salah ibuku, hidupku dirundung pilu..."Kata cewek itu sambil nangis

Jiah... itumah lagu Band WALI kaleeeeeeee!

"Udah, udah... kalo bayi dikandunganya cewek ini lahirnya ga sehat, ntar gua ceburin lu ke Hellish Abyss ! Biar dimakan KUSABI ! Lu mau ?" Kata gue ketus, "Emang kenapa? " Kata Konata blo'on "Karena, kalo bikin nyaknya stress, anaknya bakalan kaga sehat,IDIOTTTT!"Kata gue, "Ya..gua juga kaga tau... ye...maap..." kata Konata, "Sudah...sudah... jangan..berantem..PLEASE!" tangis cewek itu.

Belon ngelahirin udah keburu gila nih orang.

"Oh...BTW..namanya siapa?" tanya Konata,"Nama? Sherry...Sherry Muller, kabur dari rumah karena... suami ga izinin kasi nama bayi kita berdua nama Jepang, AKU BERSUMPAH AKU AKAN MENCINGCANG DIRINYA HINGGA MATI ! HYEAAAAAA!" teriak cewek yang bernama Sherry sambil menari Tor-Tor,.

Udah gila, Pyscho lagi... anaknya gimana juga ga ngerti gua...

96969696969696969969

Sejak pertemuan gila kami di Cafe itu, kami tambah dekat aja, malah kayak saodara yang lama kepisah tau tau ketemu lagi ( drama abis !), perutnya Sherry yang isinya bayi makin gede sementara otaknya Konata makin pikun (hubunganya apa juga pada ga ngerti).

"EEH?k..kau bikin Sushi telur buat aku? Arigato nee!" Kata Sherry dikamarnya, lebih tempatnya, kamar tamu, memang,apartemenku punya 3 kamar, kamarku,Konata dan kamar tamu yang dipakai Sherry sekarang ini, perutnya udeh segede melon ! Astaga ! Anaknya segede gajah kali...

"Makan jangan buru buru, keselek aja, rasain !" Teriak Konata, gue pun menonjok idung Konata ampe berdarah darah, " SAKIT! BEGOOOO!" teriak Konata sambil guling guling mewek megang idungnya, "S..AKIT!'

"Rasain lu Kon ! Kakakaka' Tawa gue, "Sejak kapan gue teriak kayak tadi? Gue cuma teriak pake kata bego kok..." Kata Konata, kita pun melirik Sherry yang lagi megang perutnya sambil nangis.

"Apa..jangan jangan..."

"SHERRY NGELAHIRIN LAGI !"

"APAAN SIH ! BERISIK TAU GA !"

Kita pun melirik ke jendela, terlihat seorang cowok dengan goresan di pipinya lagi ngintipin kita bertiga, "GY...AAAA ! SUAMIKU YANG JAHAT YANG GA MAO NAMA ANAKKU BARENG DIA NAMANYA SAKURA ATAU NARUTO ! GYAAAA !" teriak Sherry sambil megang selimut

Nama anak kok Naruto... fans berat kali ya?

"GUE SIH SETUJU SETUJU AJA NAMANYA JEPANG, TAPI MASALAHNYA... LU TUH PAKE NAMA ANIME TAU ! " teriak tuh suami ga tau diri tersebut ( urat malunya pasti udah putus), " UDAAH ! AH ! ANTERIN ISTRI LU KE RUMAH SAKIT JIWA..EH..MAKSUDNYA RUMAH SAKIT BERSALIN, CEPET !" teriak Konata, "Tunggu..Rumah..sakit..jiwa ? LU KIRA ISTRI GUA SEGILA ITU?" teriak orgil itu, "UDAH AH ! JAKE ! ANTERIN ! CEPET ! " teriak Sherry sambil teriak kesakitan ( oowhh..pasti itu sakit sekali)

696969696999669696996699

"LU TUH YA ! ISTRI LU MAU NAMANYA NARUTO, NGAMUK, SAKURA, NGAMUK ! MAUNYA APA SIH !" teriak Konata ke Jake, suami Sherry, "GUE SIH PENGEN NAMA ANAKNYA..LEAH WOI !" teriak Jake, "L..eak?" kata Konata bingung, "LEAH ! L-E-A-H, LEAH! BEGO !" teriak gue dikuping Konata yang dicurigai congek tingkat dewa tersebut, "Maaf gitu? Tapi emang mirip mirip namanya itu Leak..." kata Konata

Antara dia idiot atau apaan, gue juga ga tau..

"Bayinya..udeh lahir sob..." Kata si dokter sok gaul, si Jake pun masuk ke ruangan itu, sementara kami cuma bengong ditempat.

"Namanya mau apa?"

"Terserah...kamu mau nama jepang ga boleh sih..."

"Leah? Sakurai Leahana Muller?"

"Great Idea...sweetie"

"CIELEAH! SWEETIE SWETIEAN NIH !" teriak Konata bego, dan ia pun langsung di gebukin Jake dan Sherry.

Ortunya aj udeh gila, apalagi anaknya?

OWARI

RnR plis !


End file.
